Forum:The Unstoppable Higgs
: Moved it here, where it's probably more appropriate.--Necrotas 23:20, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay, assuming that the gentleman who has learned that Zeetha can be scary is Higgs (I am pretty sure he is, but there is always that possibility we are looking at his twin, so until he is formally introduced here...), it looks like he might be more than a fun oneshot character. If that is true, we might want to considering renaming this article (or specificly, creating and redirecting to) Airman Higgs or possibly a name based on his first name if it is ever given. Just a thought. --Donovan Ravenhull 08:25, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :His full name is "Airman Third Class Axel Higgs" according to reference. "The Unstoppable Higgs" is the name used in GGCLAE, and for now that's good enough for me, per the MoS. I don't see a rush to rename the article, but your suggestion makes sense if and when he gets extended time on stage under his real name, as by then the GGCLAE reference will be obsolete. -- that old bearded guy 13:15, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, as far as most everyone is concerned, he's The Unstoppable Higgs. :D --mnenyver 13:25, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :::Especially since it's (surely) inevitable that he will eventually be promoted to boatswain. — Zarchne 20:12, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :By the way -- the embedded link style is fine. No need to change them to refs. They just need to be consistent throughout the same article. Make sure to include some kind of text inside each external link, so they don't show up as just "1". --mnenyver 13:25, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ::Personally I prefer the ref style that I use, so I tend to convert the rest in the article to make them all consistant if I add any myself. As for the name, I didn't realize he had an entry in the cast page until a few minutes ago, so the current one is appropriate. --Donovan Ravenhull 21:31, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::Right. Refs are fine -- it's the blind links I was talking about. http://www.google.com/ vs. google.com. From a usability standpoint, the latter is preferred. --mnenyver 23:23, 10 June 2008 (UTC) I haven´t seen the The Works card... but could the inscription be "DONNER"? That would be German for "thunder". -Sir Chaos 15:15, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Zo vhat kind uv Airman can be shlammed into der stonez several cm deep und chust get hup und start over? Hy sink he iz ein construct allrite. Lak vun uv us bot not zo toothy. Hmm? Vonce agen ve wunder vhat heppens vhen ein Jäger hez ein hooman vrau? Altgorl 08:12, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Not dot dere's enysink rong mit Nuclear Power! Altgorl 09:34, February 17, 2010 (UTC) HA! Higgs iz ein Clenk! Hy hed vondered... Altgorl 06:10, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : How do you figure him for ein clenk? --Rej ¤¤? 08:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC) As found on the old Who is Higgs? poll page: mmmm. How about Jack Tarr. Sideburns, check. Gold earring, check. Sailor clothes, check. (by that ol' favorite, Unregistered Contributor) : Nope...Jack is Jack and Higgs is Higgs...simply sharing the same appearance is hardly proof (especially when they appear alike 'cuz their jobs, airman and sailor, are a lot alike).CaptMorgan 20:24, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Since the fight with the muse/castle, I'm really thinking "missing Heterodyne," probably Bill. We've never seen him in a panel in which anyone on the scene would recognize him. Klaus should have, but he was out of it when Higgs carried him around. I think he's too old to be Klaus Barry. Nekokami 12:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :No. There is zero evidence to support this, beyond simply physical vigor & speed. He could be a Construct, including a part-Clank, or he may have a device of some kind, or he may be a chemically-enhanced Human. But nothing, and I do mean nothing supports the idea that he is a Heterodyne.--Bosda Di'Chi 13:39, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::In addition to a lack of positive evidence, I feel the lack of Heterodyne smell goes against the theory. If he smelled like a Heterodyne he would have been given a different reaction in Mamma Gkika's. 14:26, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: The automaton recognized him. That is evidence enough to connect him to the Heterodynes at the very least. The lack of smell isn't evidence when your dealing with mad science. Heck, they demonstrated this withthe whole garlic thing with the Weasel Queen side story arc. Klaus was a baby 18 years ago when he was killed by The Other. Higgs looks much older. I am thinking Barry as well, but this is speculation. Of course, the perfect explanation is that this is a clank with Barry's mind in it, too destraught having found out his wife was The Other and she killed her own son, he gave up transfered his conscience into an automaton and desided to live a dreary ordinary life, leaving it all behind. Just my own theory ;). -- Demitri von Needlestein 10:23, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I believe that The Unstoppable Higgs™ is, secretly... a man named... ...Higgs. Who is, stop me if you guessed this....--Bosda Di'Chi 17:53, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I think that if the man who created the Muses was still around, they'd have talked about him differently. But since we have ample evidence of 'talents' running in family lines I'm betting he's Axel Van Rijn. 22:46, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I reckon he might be some kind of Heterodyne spy construct either created before the attack on castle Heterodyne to find the other or steal the work of other sparks or created after Barry came back to keep an eye on Klaus since we heard that Barry told Dr beetle something to get him worried about Klaus. Since a spy would need to be unstoppable to get information away to his master if found out this could account for Higgs unstoppability --Kaymish 12:20, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Is his name an anagram for anything in particular?--Bosda Di'Chi 13:58, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : "axel higgs"="gil sex hag" Any explanations for that?